Two Halves Of An Italian
by AnimeFreak347
Summary: There have been many instances were Romano shows concern for another, if one were to look close enough, but Spain will never forget the time when Romano openly cried for another. Unintentional fluff. Chibi Italian siblings. Little bit of Hungary and Austria.


Disclaimer: you already know but I still have to say it, I don't own hetalia and I am not getting profit out of this.

* * *

Two Halves of an Italian

* * *

There are few things that make Spain panic.

His tomatoes disappearing or being eaten by rodents,

Netherlands,

Being left defenseless,

Facing an angry boss . . .

Okay, so there are many things that make Spain panic, but nothing made him panic more than ever when he returned home to see a phenomenon.

On a usual day, Romano would greet him when he arrived home with a 'what took you so long', Spain would laugh it off and apologize with a 'sorry'.

Spain had entered the house with a smile, but it turned into a small confused frown and tilt of the head at the quiet house. "Roma, I'm home!", Spain yelled into the halls.

Nothing.

Looking around, Spain saw that nothing was also tipped over or broken, this increased the Spaniards anxiety. With the worst thoughts possible, Spain ran around the house in search of the small Italian before an idea finally hit him. _Maybe he's in the tomatoes garden and he can't hear me from there_. Spain made a mad-dash towards the back.

It was a bright day, the seasons was transforming from spring to summer. It would be another week before all the tomatoes would be ready for harvest, on a happy note. Sadly, the tall vines would make finding Romano even more difficult.

"Romano!", echoed Spain's voice, it was filled with fright.

Nothing.

Spain charged into the yard, craning his neck over the crops. It didn't take long for the Spaniard to find his charge, Romano was standing among the tomatoes.

"There you are!" Declared Spain "I was looking everywhere for you, why didn't y-", Spain let out a gasp. With the Italian's back toward him and being yards away it took Spain a few seconds to realize what was happening.

Romano's shoulders were shaking.

His head was tilted towards the ground.

Romano's arms were moving, as if to wipe something off his face . . .

In alarm, Spain pushed past many tomato vines that separated him and his charge. He didn't care of the fact that he was basically stomping through his garden, crushing his favorite fruit in the process; all he cared about at the moment was that his Roma was crying.

It took a few seconds to reached the boy, to which he immediately bent down to examine him.

Romano wasn't just crying.

He was sobbing, each breath he took came in gulps and every so often there was a loud snuffle.

For the next hour or so, Spain tried to coax Romano into telling him what wrong but all Spain achieved was one shake of the head. Not once did Romano tell Spain what was troubled him or attempt to get comfort out of his caretaker, he just stood there in his brown slacks and long cotton shirt.

When the Italians crying ceased, all he did was quickly enter the house and ignored Spain's questions. For the rest of the day Romano ignored Spain's constant knocking on his door or his pleas to come out so he could eat.

* * *

Romano woke to the slight drizzle of rain outside his window. With a surge of energy, Romano as he jumped out of his bed and into the bathroom. 'I have to get ready' thought the Italian as he began his morning rituals, only taking a few minutes. He started out of his room, only to trip a mere few steps away from the door.

"Damn it!" Cursed Romano.

"R-Romano?" Came a groggy voice in response to the curse. Spain rose from his spot on the floor to see Romano rubbing his head - no hood. The smaller nation was wearing a cloak.

Spain may not be very observant, but he knew what wearing a cloak signified. "You're going outside, why?" Spain questioned.

This in turn caused Romano to stiffen, _He wasn't suppose to-Damn it!_

"I" choked out Romano "I want to go visit Italy." Spain blinked. _Why_ _would Romano want to go see his brother now?_ Was Spain's immediate thought before he remembered what had recently occurred, _Is he going to seek comfort from his brother? Why doesn't he trust m_-

"P-Please." whispered the boy-nation after seeing Spain's troubled face, "Can I please go see my brother." _Estúpido! How can you think that, stop being selfish!_ Spain reprimed himself.

"Sure, but boss will escort you there."

Romano snorted, "I don't need your protection bastardo!"

* * *

The time on the road was filled with an awkward silence, more so on Romano's side. When they finally arrived at Austria's house, it finally stopped raining. Spain raised his hand to the door and knocked a few times before it was finally opened.

"Hola señora Hungary, we're sorry we came without warning you but-"

"Where's Italy?!" Spain apology was cut off by his frantic charge. Hungary blinked."Italy's in the back." With his target in mind, Romano darted off.

"I didn't think the news would spread so fast . . ." Hungary whispered, to herself or to the Spaniard was unclear, but the other nation heard her.

"News? What news?" Spain asked confused.

"You haven't heard?" Hungary asked astonished and confused, "but Romano - he seems to know."

"Well whatever it is", Spain started "I don't know how he knows, no messenger had come by while I wasn't there in a week." _Could this news be connected to what happened yesterday?_

"Spain, we were going to send you a letter" Hungary sighed and gave the Spaniard a hardened look that reminded him of the warrior the women actually was, "Holy Roman Empire has fallen." Spain started but still didn't comprehend what she had told him, but slowly he started to connect the dots, _if this is the news then why was Romano crying? Romano didn't know the other nation very well. _Don't get him wrong, Spain was saddened by the loss of the boy, but they were nations; everyone knew that indicated that you would one day disappear.

"Can I go out back as well?", Spain asked (he would go with or without her permission, but it was more polite to ask first).

"Lets go together, I need to see how Italy is holding up." The women answered back quickly, worry laced in her tone. She quickly exited the house and closed the door behind her before they both walked quietly around the house.

Austria's house had an open field type of backyard, many wild flowers grew in the area and were glossed with the earlier rain. In the middle of it all was Italy and Romano, Italy's small arms clung to Romano and his head buried in his shoulder. Italy was asleep.

Romano, however, was awake and seemed not to mind the extra weight. All he did was stare at his lap.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Spain and Romano stayed in the household, all the while Romano and Italy refused to separate from each other. In the end, Austria offered a guest room to both Spain and Romano. It was obvious that Romano wouldn't be leaving without a fight, but Austria drew the line when it came sleeping in the same bed as Italy ( No matter how much he wanted to deny it, Austria was protective of the northern half of the country). Romano had eventually given into Austria's demands. With a rarely used smile, Romano departed from his brother, leaving the older nations in the room staring at the affection Romano displayed.

When Spain and Romano finally did retire to their shared room, separate beds mind you, they both dropped onto the mattresses.

Spain had so many questions to ask the small Italian, so he might as well start from the beginning. "Romano . . ." Spain began speaking in a hushed tone, "When did you hear about the Holy Roman Empire?"

"I heard about that bastardo today." Romano snarled "Italy told me about him." There was so much resentment and animosity in those words that it made Spain press himself against the mattress even more, even if it was not directed towards him.

"You dislike the Holy Roman Empire, why?" Spain ventured. As far as he knew, Romano and the other boy only met once; was that enough to hate someone?

"That bastardo made Italy cry, that's why!" Romano snapped back, once again, before he could stop his own mouth.

"Then why we're you crying yesterday?" Spain could just Romano tense from the other side of the room, but the question had to be asked. His question was answered by a muffled voice. Unfortunately for Romano, Spain had mastered the art of understanding an embarrassed Italian.

"Because Italy was hurt." That's what Spain heard.

Spain smiled.

He smiled, not because of how adorable that sounded coming from Romano, 'which it is'. He smile because how overprotective Romano **admitted** he was, to him of all people. A very selfish thought but Spain wouldn't dare push it away.

* * *

The idea came from hetaOni, basically the twins have a type of telepathy with one another because they are both Italy.

.. edited and thanks to those who actually took time to read my story..


End file.
